


☆ End my Missouri ☆

by LxstTeaccups



Series: Shuichi gets into a romantic affair by accident [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Kaito Fucking Dies, Multi, Romantic Affair, Stupidity, This Is STUPID, bullshit, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LxstTeaccups/pseuds/LxstTeaccups
Summary: Shuichi is giving Astro boy a good succi on his wucci ;) when Maki walks in :0000
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Shuichi gets into a romantic affair by accident [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660240
Comments: 19
Kudos: 31





	☆ End my Missouri ☆

**Author's Note:**

> Timmy Turner, my name is Doug Dimmadome  
> Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome  
> Thank you for locating my long-lost son, Dale Dimmadome  
> Heir to the Dimmsdale Dimmadome fortune  
> If there's anything I can ever do to repay you for your kindness  
> All you need to do is ask
> 
> Doug Dimmadome? Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome?  
> That's right, Doug Dimmadome! Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome  
> Doug Dimmadome? Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome?  
> That's right, Doug Dimmadome! Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome  
> Doug Dimmadome? Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome?  
> That's right, Doug Dimmadome! Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome  
> Doug Dimmadome? Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome?  
> That's right, Doug Dimmadome! Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome
> 
> That's right, Doug Dimmadome  
> That's right, Doug Dimmadome  
> That's right, Doug  
> That's right, Doug  
> That's right, that's right  
> That, that, that-that-that-that
> 
> It's time to du-du-du-du  
> Du-du-du-du-du (Dubstep)
> 
> Doug Dimmadome? Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimma-Dimma-Dimmadome?  
> That's right, Doug Dimmadome! Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimma-Dimma-Dimmadome  
> Doug Dimmadome? Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimma-Dimma-Dimmadome?  
> That's right, Doug Dimmadome! Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimma-Dimma-Dimmadome  
> Doug-Doug-Doug-Doug Dimma-Dimma-Dimmadome?  
> Doug-Doug-Doug-Doug Dimma-Dimma-Dimmadome  
> Doug-Doug-Doug-Doug Dimma-Dimma-Dimmadome?  
> Doug-Doug-Doug-Doug Dimma-Dimma-Dimmadome  
> That's right, Doug Dimmadome  
> Doug-Doug-Doug-Doug Dimma-Dimma-Dimmadome  
> That's right, Doug Dimmadome  
> Doug-Doug-Doug-Doug
> 
> That's right, Doug Dimmadome  
> Dimmadome  
> That's right, Doug Dimmadome  
> Dimmadome  
> That's right, Doug Dimmadome  
> Dimmadome  
> That's right, Doug Dimmadome  
> Dimma-Dimma-Dimma-Dimma-Dimma-Dimma-Dimmadome
> 
> Doug Dimmadome? Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome?  
> That's right, Doug Dimmadome! Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome  
> Doug Dimmadome? Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome?  
> That's right, Doug Dimmadome! Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome

HELLO!!!!11!! My name is lovedoverykittieowoxd1234xox and this is my first fanfic EVER be EXTRA NICE OF ME KILL YOU > : ( 

It was 3am and Succi was laying in bed wtih Mommy Space 

But then astro boy say "take off pants as homies succi ;)" and succi say "okay" and take off pants and boxr

and astro boy take off pants too and he haev boneer

"you have boneer" say succi

"suck"

"okay"

and sushi began succ

"you are great at succi succi" says astro

"k" says succi

and kaitaede was about to sperm into succi's succ hole when maki roll kick down door

"why is succi sucking" say maki

"its not gay" say goatee

and maki roll pull down the covers and see...

"YOU NO WEARING SOCKS DO YOU WANT DIE" 

"maki roll no" but then maki shoot astro boy!!!!!!!!!!!1!1!!!!!1!11!!!1!!

"OH SHIT" say succi before jumping and run

he runs to dining hall and piano fuck says "why do you smell like scratch and sniff penis"

"shut up blondie" and succi kicks her in the vagina before running away as she cried

but he ran into cokishi

"neheheheheheeh"

but succi kick him in the balls and escape unharmed :))))))))))))))))

but as he ran cokeechee pounce onto him and insert his pp "DICKTECTIVE YOURE SO HOT" and he produced sperm

Succi take pergnancy test and it was... POSITIVE!!11!!1111

TO BE CONTINUED!!11!!1!!111!!!!!!1111!!!!1111


End file.
